High pressure sensors used in diesel automotive fuel injection line applications must seal pressures up to 1800 Bar, and should provide for flexibility in the mounting and orientation of the part so that they are economically usable in a variety of vehicles. High pressure sensors should provide a reliable seal without requiring high torques that can lead to early failure. Part count and weight reduction are also important to reduce assembly costs and total vehicle weight. Current high pressure sensors typically lack in one or more of these aspects.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.